Hero's In Disguise
by Flamingzigzag
Summary: Continuation of "Five that you dont know about" kigo.


Sorry for taking so long to get this up. I hope you like it. Just a prewarning, I do not know when I will be able to update this again. The latest I will update this is Dec. 18th. I would prefer to update before that, but in reality I am in college. and i have to redo a few projects for final review.

Anyway. Kim Possible and all related characters copyrighted to disney. Story is of my own thoughts/ideas.

----------

----------

Chapter I

----------

----------

Kim was home lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Today was the friday, the last day of school before her spring break started. To start it off she went to Bueno Nacho after school with Ron and Monique to say their goodbyes. Ron was going to visit family in Europe, and Monique had a family reunion in Upperton. Kim decided she would take the time to relax by herself and catch up on some reading she had wanted to do when a book came out about the top martial art styles and where you could learn them. Her mother purchased the book for her a few days ago, know she would want to read it over the break. Kim was looking forward to the break from school, even if she couldn't hang out with her two best friends. At least she could relax from homework.

----------

"KimmieCub! If you don't get up soon your breakfast will get cold!" Mr. Possible yelled up to her.

She was still half asleep wondering what time it was._ "Please don't let it be before 10am"_ she thought to herself. Her hand wandered out from under her blankets in search of her Kimmunicator. Finally she found it, 9:32 am, she read out of her one eye that was barely open. She breathed in deeply before rolling over in her bed. She pulled the blankets down and lifted herself up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Got to eat breakfast while it's hot.....who likes cold eggs....eww" was her last thought before heading towards the door.

Downstairs her father was in the living room reading the morning paper and sipping on a cup of coffee. Her brothers were already up in the garage working on their next genius project. Mrs. Possible was still in the kitchen, putting away the dishes that were used this morning. "Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" she offered pollete morning conversation. Kim nodded, "I just wish I could have slept alittle longer."

"You could have slept in if you wanted. We don't have anything planned for today."

"Yeah, but then breakfast would get cold." She said with a slight said face.

"That's true. You can't have everything Kim." Her mother placed a plate of food infront of her with eggs, bacon, and toast on it. She went to the fridge to grab the orange juice and a cup from the cabinet. "Would you like some OJ? or coffee?"

"Orange juice is good, please." Kim responded with a fork cover in eggs already in her mouth. Her mother placed the glass on the table and started to pour the orange juice.

"So do you have any big plans for the week?" Mrs. Possible asked her daughter, wondering.

"Not really, mom. Ron will be in Europe in a few hours, and Monique has a family reunion." She bit off a piece of her toast and washed it down with some oj. "It's ok though, I have that book I wanted to read, and it'll be a relaxing week away from school." Still stuffing her face with the breakfast.

"That's good honey. I hope you have a relaxing week." She put the oj back in the fridge, then sat down at the table with her daughter and sipped on a cup of coffee, to continue talking to Kim.

----------

Kim's saturday was pretty uneventful. Her brothers were out for the day with their dad at a science convention, and they planned to have dinner out that night. So it was just Kim and her mom all day. She watched a few movies with her mother, and started reading her book. For dinner they had leftover chicken and rice from the night before.

"Mom, would you like to go shopping tomorrow? I need a new pair of jeans, and it would be a nice outing." Kim stated.

"Sure thing, honey. We can go around 1, and go see a movie if you want." She offered hoping to extend the outing.

"Yeah, that sounds good. There's that new romance movie that came out last week we could go see." Kim was happy she'd have another day with her mom, since that doesn't happen often we school, saving the world, and her mom's weird work schedule sometimes.

----------

Later that night the boys were home finally with their dad. They occupied the living room, watching wrestling, and to share their stories of their day with their mom. Kim went to her room to read her book. She was really getting onto the book. It stated where she could take classes to further her martial arts training, where there were classes, who was most renown for the art, and it even mentioned some lost arts.

She was getting sleepy since it was past 10, and she had been reading for over an hour. She went and got herself a glass of water before returning to reading her book. Halfway through her next page she started to doze off. She could barely keep her eyes open, and could feel her head starting to settle into the book. Realizing this she forced herself up to place the book on the floor next to her bed. She picked up her Kimmunicator to set the alarm for noon, figuring she could sleep late, but after that it would be too late for her, and she had to be ready by 1 to go out with her mom.

Placing the Kimmunicator down on her table, she rolled over in her bed to go to sleep. Finally comfortable in bed, she relaxed, and welcomed the oncoming sleep. It went off in her head, and pulled her pillow over her head, believing it was happening in her dreams and hoping it would stop.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ok fine!" She rolled back over and grabbed her kimmunicator, irritated that her sleep was being interrupted. Clicking it on with her eyes still closed. "Hello?"

"Good evening princess." The voice came from the device. Kim still groggy, "It's bedtime, you're interrupting my sleep."

"Fine then, you asked me to call you. I'll let you get the beauty sleep you seem to need."

Kim sat up quickly and blinked open her eyes. "Oh Shego! Sorry! Don't hang up!" Once she realized who it was, she didn't want them to hang up. Actually happy to hear from her.

"Really now, Kimmie? You were just jumping down my throat for waking you up. Even though it's only 11 at night." Shego ran her hand through her hair.

"Sorry Shego, I'm tired. It's spring break and I want to enjoy it. But wait, you called me. I'm impressed you kept your part of the deal." Kim sauntered, believing she was just saying those things to get out of going back to jail.

"Of course I called. I promised, and I need you to believe me."

"After you coming at my throat every chance you get, it's hard to believe that you were just pretending to hate me. It didn't feel like you were pretending to hurt me." Kim glared at the woman on her screen.

"Like I told you, it had to be believable. It's not like I could just tap you and hope you fell over. And it would have been obviously fake if I got caught all the time." Kim was still glaring at the screen. "Look Princess. I'm sorry. I called because you asked me to. I'll let you go to sleep if you want."

Kim finally lightened up on her, "Sorry. I didn't expect a phone call at all this week from anybody. Best friends are gone all week. So, what's up?"

"Nothing, you asked for me to call you. It's not like I'm gonna ask you out. 'Hey, what ya doing? Wanna go see a movie?' Nuh uhn. That's not me." She tease playfully.

"Very Funny. I was making polite conversation. umm....How've you been?" She stuttered out, feeling uneasy from the last comment Shego made.

"Ya know, healing old bruises. Getting Drakken back together from his rope burns." She arched an eyebrow at Kim. "You didn't have to be so rough with him."

"I didn't do the tying up. And don't talk about bruises, I have one on my upper thigh from the last fight we had. That was over 2 weeks ago!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, you started it." She laughed at the redhead, and stuck her tongue out.

"It's my job! You are the one with the glowing flaming hands." She frowned. "I have a burn scar from that on my shoulder."

"I am sorry about that. I never mean to scar you permanently." Her head lowered as if she was ashamed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I thought we were teasing each other." Kim felt bad for making Shego feel bad. Which was weird, she never thought she would feel bad for Shego.

"It's ok Kimmie. I'll let you go to bed. I will call you again soon. Promise."

"Oh ok Shego. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Then the screen went black. She looked at the time, 11:12, before putting it back on the nightstand.

Kim laid back down to go to sleep. "Man that was weird." She thought to herself. Pulling the covers back over her shoulders, she rolled over to get comfortable again. Now sleep was avoiding her. She sighed in frustration. While trying to fall asleep she thought about Shego and the conversation that they had. Finally sleep had found her.

----------

The next few days were uneventful. Kim and her mom went to the mall. Kim bought a new pair of jeans, her mother was just happy to spend a few hours with her. Then they went to the movies. Later Monique called to update her on her events at her family reunion.

Ron called her as well. "Hey KP! How's it hanging. We're at my mom's cousin's house now. We will only be here until tomorrow night. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much Ron, I've been hanging out with my mom and catching up on some reading. I'm about to watch a movie with the family."

"Cool KP. I'll check in with you later in the week. Bye."

"Bye Ron."

She hung up her phone.

----------

Monday was uneventful as well. She was already half way through her book. And started to get bored. There weren't even any mission calls for the week. She decided she would get the homework her teachers gave her for the week ahead. She never understood how it was spring break if they just gave more hw.

She sighed before getting her books out to get some done. Started out with her algebra homework, thinking it would be best to get the easier things out of the way first. "Two pages filled with 10 problems each. Nice." speaking out loud to herself.

"Oh really. 40 problems to accomplish because you have nothing better to do?" A voice came from behind Kim.

Kim turned around startled by the sudden intruder. She sighed and relaxed, "It's just you. I thought you were someone else."

"Am I not good enough for you right now? I mean I could leave just as easily as I came."

"No, sorry Shego. But why are you here and how'd you get in anyway?"

"I thought you were keeping tabs on me? Didn't we agree about talking once a week. C'mon I may hide behind a criminal identity but I keep my promises."

"Yeah....you never seemed the type. It's just hard to get use to the idea."

"Well anyway, What are your plans for today?" The older woman relaxed and sat down on Kim's bed.

"Umm. homework for today. Never know when I could be called out to do something for GJ or to just save a cat stuck up in a tree. And all my friends are out to see family."

Shego waved here hand in the air. "It's spring break, you are the only one doing homework. Even the villains celebrate the occasion. That would be like saying they don't celebrate Christmas or any of the winter season holidays."

"So why are you here instead of enjoying your time off?"

"Just checking in. I wanted to know if you would join me in a flight around town, Princess?"

"Actually that sounds like it could be fun." Kim stretched in her chair before getting up. She walked over to her closet to pick out a hoodie. "What are we flying around in?" Questioning to pick out proper clothing.

"Hoover craft. what else?" Shego responded matter of factly. Kim searched for a proper hoodie to keep her warm from the altitude and wind they would be experiencing. Shego walked over to the window and opened it, "Ready now?"

Kim stared at here with a quizzical look on her face. "That makes sense as to how yo got in here without my parents freaking." she walked over to the window and started climbing out before jumping down and reaching the hoover craft hidden by the trees and bushes. Shego followed after her and closed the window.


End file.
